When All Is Said And Done
by mattvs
Summary: Leo and Kendrix finally admit their feelings for each other. (Sequel to More Than Friends)


**Disclaimer: **Leo, Kai, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, Mike, and Karone, and all other characters in this story are property of Saban Entertainment and Fox, this story is for fun, and is making no profits. 

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to Savage Garden for their song, "I Knew I Loved You". This story takes place a few weeks after "Journey's End Part III". This story is bound to make you laugh a little, and possibly even make you cry!   
  


When All Is Said And Done By: Blue_Ranger 

  
Leo Corbett sat in his quarters and stared out the window into the sunny scene outside. He looked down at the picture of Kendrix he held in his hand and said to himself: "I finally have her back, but how can I tell her how I feel?" As he sat there pondering this, he looked down at the picture, this time however, as he looked down at the picture of her, he remembered the day that he'd tried to tell her he cared for her, then stopped, and walked out of the room, and then how he'd lost her when she tried to stop Psycho Pink, for the first time, a tear ran from his eye. 

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Mike said, snapping Leo back to reality. 

"Mike, how long have you been standing there?" Leo said startled. 

"Long enough to know that you have a lot on your mind." Mike said standing at the window across from him. 

Leo sighed, then said: "Just a little confused that's all." 

"About Kendrix?" 

Leo nodded. 

Mike shook his head and smiled. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day that my little brother would fall in love before I did, kinda makes me wonder what I'm doing wrong." 

Leo chuckled and said, "Try being me for a day, and you'll find out." 

Mike grinned, then said: So are you gonna tell her or what?" 

"You think I should, I mean I love her, but I'm not sure if I should tell her," Leo replied after a moments hesitation. 

"Leo, here's some advice from your older brother, and that is this, follow your heart, a girl like Kendrix is one of a kind, you won't find another girl like that in a million years." 

Leo thought about this long and hard, then said: "Thanks Mike, you're right, I need to tell her, I can't keep running." 

With that, Leo got up and left. 

Mike shook his head, then thought to himself: "If I'm right, then how come I've never been able to find a date?" 

* * *

Kendrix Morgan sat at small work table studying a plant sample that she and gathered,. She knew no matter what she tried to do, she couldn't stop thinking of him. Finally she sighed as said to herself: "If he loved me, he'd tell me." 

"If who loved you?" said a voice behind her. 

Kendrix turned startled and found Maya staring at her with a worried expression on his face. 

"Maya, you startled me," she said, trying to think of an excuse. 

"Kendrix, you okay?" she asked. 

Kendrix closed her eyes and shook her head: "Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking." 

"About Leo?" 

Kendrix hesitated, then turned around and said: "Yes." 

Maya smiled a knowing smile, and said: "You going to tell him?" 

Kendrix shrugged, "How do I tell him I love him if I don't even know if he loves me?" 

Maya grinned. "Trust me, he likes you, I can sense it, whenever you're around, he always seems to be at peace, and seems to act more alive." 

Kendrix smiled, then asked: "You think I should tell him?" 

Maya looked at her, and said: "What does your heart tell you?" 

Kendrix thought about this long and hard, then she smiled, got up, and hugged her friend. "Thanks for the advice," before she turned and walked away to go search for Leo. 

Maya smiled then turn and headed back towards the main city complex. 

* * *

Leo was walking towards the park area of the city complex, when he saw Kendrix walking towards him. 

"Kendrix, I was just coming to see you," Leo replied smiling, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure," Kendrix replied. 

"I was wondering if maybe, well that is, I was hoping..." Leo asked nervously. 

"Leo its okay, you can ask me anything," Kendrix said smiling. 

Leo looked into her eyes, and remembered what Mike had said: 'A girl like Kendrix is one of a kind, you won't find another girl like that in a million years.' Leo took a deep breath then asked: "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out tonight." 

Kendrix smiled and said: "I'd love to." 

"Really, okay," Leo said, already knowing where he wanted to take her. 

"Where are we going?" Kendrix asked. 

"You'll see, it a surprise, and it's a really special place," Leo said trying not to reveal too much as to where he had in mind. 

"Can't you tell me where?" Kendrix asked, a little suspicious. 'Where could he have in mind?' She thought. She decided to wait and see. 

"I have a place in mind, I'll see you then," Leo said smiling, without revealing anymore, he turned and ran off to go make the plans. 

As Kendrix watched him go, she smiled, then said to herself: "I can't believe it, he finally asked me out." 

With a smile and a sudden sense of relief, she walked back to retrieve the equipment she'd left back near the pond she had been at. 

* * *

Later that evening Maya and Karone sat in the quarters they shared with Kendrix and waited as Kendrix got dressed for that evening. 

"So where's Leo taking you?" Karone asked. 

"He didn't say," Kendrix replied from the next room, "Just that it was a surprise." 

"Sounds mysterious to me," Maya said, "But I have a feeling that whatever the surprise Leo has in store for you, is definitley something you will like." 

"I hope so," Kendrix said as she stepped into the room, "How do I look?" 

Karone and Maya stared in surprise at her. Kendrix stood there in a beautiful, elegant, pink evening gown, with her hair hanging down to her shoulders. 

"You look great," Karone said. 

"One look at you and Leo will faint," was all Maya could say. 

"You think so?" Kendrix asked will a grin. 

* * *

Meanwhile at the guys' quarters, Kai and Damon were sitting with Mike at the kitchen table eating a snack when Leo stepped into the room wearing a black tuxedo. 

"Cuz, all I can say is, who are you supposed to be?" Damon said in amazement. 

"The name's Bond, James Bond," Leo said chuckling. 

"Man Leo, in that outfit, Kendrix is sure to faint when she sees you," Kai wisecracked. 

"Well, little brother, guess this means you're really serious about her," Mike said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"You better believe it," Leo said, "Is everything set up as I asked?" 

"Everything's all set, just call us, and Alpha with take care of it," Mike said. "Now go have a good time, and quit leaving Kendrix waiting." 

"Okay, thanks guys," Leo said as he left. 

As the remaining three guys in the room settled back down to their snack, Kai couldn't help but make a sidelong joke saying: "Who would have thought?" 

Hearing this, Mike smiled and said, "Maybe its just _their_ destiny." 

* * *

Leo rang the chime to the girls' quarters and waited for a reply. Karone answered the door and smiled. 

"Hey Leo," she said, "Took you long enough, she's waiting." 

"Thanks Karone," Leo said as he nervously stepped into the room. At the site of Kendrix, he stopped and froze, she looked more beautiful than he ever imagined. "You looked wonderful," he managed to say. 

Kendrix blushed a little bit, then said, "Thanks, you look good too." 

"This is for you," Leo said handing her the single red rose that he had picked for her earlier that afternoon. 

Kendrix took it, smiled, then said, "It's lovely Leo, thank you." 

"Well, we better go," Leo said, offering her his arm, "Before it gets too late." 

Kendrix hooked her arm into his, and said: "See you guys later." 

With that, they left the girls' quarters and head to the restuarant that Leo had made reservations at. 

After they had left, Karone turned to Maya and said: "I wonder where Leo plans to take her after dinner?" 

Maya smiled and said: "I think I know." 

* * *

"This was such a wonderful evening Leo," Kendrix said as they left the Italian restuarant Leo had made reservations at earlier that day. Somehow Kendrix had the feeling that Leo's mind was somewhere else. He hardly said a word during their dinner. As she looked up, Kendrix saw the moon and the stars shimmering in the sky. 

"The best part is yet to come," Leo said smiling. Stopped and reached into his pocket. He pulled a small walkie talkie from his pocket and spoke into it: "Alpha, we're ready here." 

"Aye yi yi yi, roger Leo, stand by for teleportation," Alpha replied. 

"Leo what's going on?" Kendrix asked in surprise. 

"You'll see in a minute," Leo said with a grin, "But you have to close your eyes, it's a surprise." 

Kendrix looked at him for a second, then shut her eyes. The next instant, the two of them disappeared in flashes of Red and Pink light. 

* * *

The first sound to reach Kendrix's ears, was the sound of waves crashing against rock. 

"Okay, open your eyes," Leo said. 

Kendrix opened her eyes and stared in amazement at the sight in front of her. 

Stretched out in front of her, as far as the eye could see, was a sandy beach, illuminated by the glow of the moon overhead. 

"Surprise," Leo said, "You like it?" 

"Oh Leo, it's wonderful," Kendrix said as tears formed in her eyes. She quickly took off the shoes she was wearing, and stepped onto the cool sand. She giggled in delight as the cool salt water washed over her ankles. She turned to Leo and asked: "How did we get here though?" 

"Alpha and the others found parts of the Megaship, when salvage crews went back to the moon, to salavage what was left of Terra Venture; he was able to find the teleportation systems of the ship, and temporarily restore them," Leo replied stepping down and joining her. He took her hand, and together they walked down the beach barefoot. 

As they walked, Leo couldn't help but notice that Kendrix seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her hair blew gently in the breeze, and she seemed more beautiful than he had ever imagined. As he walked with her across the sand, a song slowly began to come to mind: 

_Maybe its intuition_   
_But some things you just don't question_   
_Like in your eyes_   
_I see my future in an instant_   
_And there it goes_   
_I think I found my best friend_   
_I know that if might sound more than a little crazy_   
_But I believe..._

_I Knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I think I dreamed you into life_   
_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I have been waiting all my life_

"Kendrix, there's something I need to tell you," Leo said stopping and turning so that he faced her. 

"What is it Leo?" Kendrix asked, she stared intently into his eyes. 

_There's just no rhyme or reason_   
_Only the sense of completion_   
_And in your eyes I see the missing pieces_   
_I'm searching for_   
_I think I found my way home_   
_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_   
_But I believe..._

_I Knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I think I dreamed you into life_   
_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I have been waiting all my life_

"That day, that Crayfish attacked, there was something I wanted to tell you," he began, "And then the day when you appeared in front of us here on Mirinoi alive, I wanted to tell you." 

"There's something on that day that I wanted to tell _you_," Kendrix replied. 

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you_

"I wanted to tell you that I..," he was struggling for words now, he had been waiting all these months to tell her, but now his strength seemed to have left him, gathering the remaing courage he had, he said weakly: "I love you Kendrix Morgan, and I'll never stop loving you." 

She stared at him for a minute in amazement, then with tears of joy streaming down her face and a smile, her voice just above a whisper she said: "I love you too Leo Corbett, I always have, and I always will." 

_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I think I dreamed you into life_   
_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you..._

Standing in the moonlight, Leo took her in his arms, and they shared a long and passionate kiss. As they did, the sun slowly began to appear above the horizon, and they knew then, that no matter what the future held in store for them, they would face it together.   


The End 


End file.
